


Rachel Decides

by Morvidra



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Jewish Character, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, as a matter of fact," said the Hon. Freddy, a little nervously, "I've—er—done the trick as you might say. Rachel Levy is—er, in fact—going to become Mrs. Freddy and all that sort of thing."<br/>--"Strong Poison"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel Decides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



_“…he wants to marry Rachel, but I should like someone steadier for my treasure…”_

Rachel Levy’s face as she read the diary entry was almost entirely serene. Only someone who knew her very well indeed would have noticed the faint quirk of her lips, and the twitch of an eyebrow.

Lady Levy (who before her marriage was Christine Ford, to quote the society pages) looked anxiously at her daughter.

“I don’t show you this to dissuade you, dear,” she said, an apologetic note in her voice. “It’s just – well, your father cannot be here himself, and his writings are the only guide we have to his wishes. I thought you should at least see them before you decide.”

“Did Papa ever speak of Freddy to you, mother?” Rachel asked, raising her eyes from the page.

“Not often,” Lady Levy said, considering the matter. “He spoke highly of Freddy’s financial abilities, I remember – I believe he was just starting out on ‘Change when he met him, and he told me that he showed great promise.”

Rachel was used to her mother’s use of pronouns, and deciphered this without great difficulty.

“I think,” Rachel said decisively, “that Freddy has shown ample evidence of being ‘steady’ over the past seven years. Through his own efforts he has attained a good financial situation and a secure position in the City. And through those same seven years, he has been on the doorstep every Sunday afternoon, like clockwork.” She smiled at her mother. “You told me: he said himself that he had served nearly seven years for Rachel.”

“He did indeed,” Lady Levy acknowledged, smiling at the thought. “And he also made quite sure that I knew he was perfectly willing to have any children raised in your faith, rather than his.”

“I don’t think Freddy is particularly devout. But still… that would have been important to Papa.”

“Yes, my dear, it would have been a great comfort to him.”

The two women sat in silence for a moment.

“Well, mother,” Rachel said at last, “I am still going to marry Freddy.” She smiled, suddenly. “Do you think, perhaps, we can assume my marriage would have Papa’s posthumous approval?”

Lady Levy’s eyes sparkled. “My dear Rachel, you know your father would never have refused anyone you had truly set your heart on. But yes, I think that the past seven years would have – shall we say, altered his views on certain things.”

_A marriage has been arranged, and will soon take place, between Rachel, only daughter of the late Sir Reuben Levy and Lady Levy, and the Honourable Frederick Arbuthnot…_


End file.
